


The Dream Catcher

by monalisa_celestial_fire



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monalisa_celestial_fire/pseuds/monalisa_celestial_fire
Summary: When Hotaru starts having recurring nightmares about Mistress 9, the Sailor Scouts become worried that the evil witch may have returned from the dead. They stop at nothing to solve the mystery. It is a story filled with action, suspense, sex and drama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to post a new chapter every week.

Prelude

“Where am I? Mommy... where are you?!” She walked further and further into the darkness. She heard a sound behind her. Before she could turn, a dozen hands grabbed her tiny body and pinned her to the ground. She tried to scream but no sound was heard. “Give us the Silver Crystal NOW!” She did not see the source of the voice. All she felt were the hands engraving her into the ground. “Small Lady, give us the Silver Crystal!” Her heart felt like it was bursting out of her chest. Her whole body was numb. All that seemed to work was her mind. *Someone please help me* was the voice of her mind.  
Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. When the brightness faded, she realized that she was standing on a cloud in a sunset sky. The only things that were seen on her body were huge, white wings. Though bigger than her, they seemed weightless on her back. “Rini.” Startled by the voice, she turned around to face the white, winged unicorn. “Pegasus, you saved me!” She stepped forward to touch him, but he began flying back into the heavens. “Wait!” she cried, “Don’t go!”  
“I cannot stay with you Rini,” he replied, “you are no longer the little girl with big imaginations that you once were.” He disappeared...darkness.

 

Chapter 1

Rini sat up on her bed. It was only a dream, she thought. She then touched herself to make sure she was not in an eleven year old body. Seeing that she was back to her fifteen year old self, she gave a reassuring sigh. As she was slowly coming back to reality, she realized that her legs were numb. She moved them around to get the blood circulating again, and felt a furry warmth under the covers. She peeped under and saw Diana sleeping peacefully. She smiled at how cute the little kitten looked.  
It was 2:00AM. Rini slid to the edge of the bed and reached for the pretty golden chalice on her bedside table; the same one she used to communicate with Pegasus four and a half years ago. As she held the chalice close to her bosom, she recalled the many adventures she had during that time; travelling to the past, facing death countless number of times, having fun with new friends, and most importantly, Pegasus.  
Not only was Pegasus her comforter, but also her saviour. When beings from the Nega Moon tried to steal the Silver Crystal from her, he would come to her rescue, that is, if Sailor Moon and the other scouts didn’t get there first. She smiled as she tried to remember the human Pegasus; flowing white hair and seductive, blue eyes. The horn which remained on his forehead even in human form, instead of making his appearance ridiculous, enhanced his beauty. His voice was deep and gentle, just like his touch. And the night their lips met was the night she really experienced his true beauty. His lips were soft and warm and his breath, cool. Although it lasted only 5 seconds, it felt perfect. She felt like she was high up in a starry sky with an atmosphere of magic. She never felt anything like it. Her first and only kiss was with an angel.  
Rini stood up and stretched. She noticed that she forgot to close the door to the balcony of her bedroom. Outside looked very inviting at this time. She tiptoed gracefully across the soft, white carpet, so that she might not awaken Diana. However, with her perfectly slim and light body, it looked like an impossible task.  
As she stepped onto the balcony, the golden crescent moon on her forehead shone with the light from the stars. She laid her hands on the ledge and looked down at the Moon Kingdom. It looked beautiful tonight. The Kingdom was 70% crystal and the light it absorbed form the sun made it looked like a priceless photograph.  
Rini knew that one day, all this was supposed to be hers. Her mother had drilled it in her head from the time she was 7 years old. Back then, being so young, she was more than delighted to hear this. One day, she would be a queen just like her mommy and rule the entire Moon Kingdom. But lately she began to doubt her ability to perform this huge task, and the thought almost frightened her. What if the kingdom was under attack? Would she be able to defend it? What if she had to be put to sleep just like her mother...  
The atmosphere was still as usual, as there was no air on the moon- one of the things the little princess missed about Earth. Rini’s night gown was so thin that one could effortlessly see her body as the star lights shone through the attire. She looked down at the Earth. It too looked perfect tonight. Not many clouds were in its atmosphere. Memories began to invade her mind. She missed Earth and all her friends. Her thoughts were disturbed by a purring from behind.  
“Oh, Diana. Did I wake you?”  
“Not really,” answered the kitten, “I was just stirring on the bed and didn’t feel your legs so I was wondering where you snuck off to.”  
Rini turned around distractedly to look back at the Earth. “I just had a bad dream and came outside to clear my head.”  
Diana leaped onto the table near Rini. She stared at her curiously. “You miss them don’t you?” Rini sighed and nodded. “But I don’t understand, Princess. Aren’t they the same as the Sailor Scouts here? What’s the big deal?” Rini looked at the kitten with a tiny smile, and then looked back at Earth.  
“Oh Diana, it’s such a big deal. The Sailor Scouts of the past are much different from the Scouts here. Here, the Scouts are stuck with the job of protecting the kingdom. Yes, they can be fun at times, but in general, they’re so serious. The Scouts on Earth are so much fun! They barely worry about anything. And they’re only serious in battle (well when they want to be anyway).” Rini gave a few twirls as she continued. “And Earth is such a wonderful place! It has trees and grass and a whole variety of buildings. Don’t you remember Diana? It’s not like here that’s mostly made of Crystal! And the wind blowing through your hair feels so nice...”  
“Wow Princess,” interrupted Diana, “If you want to go so badly, why don’t you just ask Queen Serenity permission?”  
Rini looked at her and sighed. “I don’t know, Diana, maybe I’m just afraid.”  
“Afraid?” What do you mean? There could only be two possible answers you could get.”  
Rini walked towards Diana and sat down on one of the four chairs which surrounded the table. The grey kitten immediately leaped onto her lap.  
“I’m not afraid of the answer my mother would give. I’m afraid of what she might think. I’ve been to Earth twice before. The first time, I didn’t have a choice. The second time I wanted to go so I asked. If I ask again she might think that I prefer Earth to here and I’m not happy here. Even if she may not be that far off, that’s not the point. I don’t want her to think that I’m trying to shirk my duties of being a princess, nor do I want to hurt her feelings. You understand where I’m coming from Diana?”  
But the little kitten was fast asleep on Rini’s lap, the crescent moon on her forehead also glowing from the star lights. *Boy, not even your cat listens nowadays* Rini thought, jokingly. “Ok Diana, let’s go to bed.” Rini carried the sleeping cat and entered the bedroom. She laid her on the queen-size bed and closed the balcony door. She looked at the clock on the bedside table. 3:15 AM. *I hope no one wakes me up later* she thought as she slid under the covers.  
Rini spent 15 minutes thinking about Earth and Pegasus until sleep finally found her again.

Chapter 2  
Back in the 21st century, hundreds of years into the past, the Earth is at peace (surprisingly). There hasn’t been a trace of evil forces for over three years. Every day, the sun rises and sets. There are no strange eclipses, no weird circus tents, no giant cobwebs mysteriously appearing out of nowhere. All of nature is behaving as it’s supposed to. Therefore, our favourite Sailor Scouts are now living a peaceful, normal life.  
It is Friday night. Serena, along with two other high school friends, Tori and Sky are enjoying a slumber party at Molly’s house, to celebrate her 20th birthday. The week had been a very hectic one for Serena. She had volunteered to work at Ray’s temple for one week. Chad had gone to visit his sick uncle all the way in Hiroshima and wouldn’t be back until Sunday. Ray was expressing to her friends how her grandfather was freaking out over the loss of their faithful worker. She tried to explain to him that it was only for one week, but the stubborn little man wouldn’t hear of it. He insisted that a lot of work could be done within one week and that Ray was a fool for thinking so simple minded.  
Everyone was surprised when Serena volunteered to help out at the temple; lazy, whiny Serena. Although she was 20 and had almost fully grown out of her teenage irresponsible ways, there was still room for improvement. Ray asked Serena if she was sure that she wanted to go through with the task. She did not want to start up the usual quarrels that she and meat-ball-head stirred up when they weren’t in agreement (probably everyday). Ray was trying to grow out of that stage. Serena assured her that she was positive that she wanted to work. She was completely idle for the week, as the arcade that she worked at was closed for the while due to electrical checkups. Moreover, she could do with the extra yen. Besides, how hard could it be?  
The answer to that question hit Serena with a bang. First of all, she forgot about the kimonos you HAD to wear when working at the temple. Although this was the second time she had to wear this type, that didn’t make it any less comfortable than the first. It took her two days to get used to the itchy material. Then there were the crows. Serena came to the conclusion that they hated her. Every time they saw her they found pleasure in pecking at her hair. The worst part of it was that she was responsible for raking the field in which they flocked...AND feeding them. Then there was Ray’s miserable Grandpa who wanted everything done perfectly. On a number of occasions, Serena had to do over the task she was assigned to do because it was not up to the standards of Grandpa Hino. Serena wondered how Ray and Chad coped with him on a daily basis. There was also an instance where Serena was changing into her kimono in Ray’s room and heard a sound made by the bedroom sliding door. When she turned around startled to see who was walking in on her, she saw that the door that was now partially opened, suddenly slammed shut and a little man ran down the hall, laughing to himself. What a pervert! she thought. It’s a surprise he never tried to rape his own granddaughter!  
Yes, it had been a rough week. Serena was glad that it was finally over. Now she could relax and have fun.  
“ UNO!” yelled Sky. The others gave a groan of disgust. Sky had won seven times in a row from the start of the game. The three other girls had tried to nail her, but all attempts failed. Serena dropped a blue 6. Molly thought for a while, and then dropped a blue Skip.  
“NO!” yelled Tori with a slammed fist against the table.  
“Yay, I won!” rejoiced Sky.  
“Molly you BAKA!” yelled Tori, “I could’ve made her draw four cards!”  
“I didn’t know,” Molly replied, defensively.  
“You ever thought of asking?!”  
“But that’s cheating!”  
“So what!”  
“What do you mean so...”  
“Uh, guys?” They both focused their gazes on Sky, “Another round?”  
“I’m tired of this game,” said Tori, “how about a game of truth or dare. Starting with....Serena!”  
Serena was startled at the sound of her name. She had not been paying attention to the mini dispute, but was busy chowing down on a home-made chocolate muffin. She stared blankly at the eyes that were staring back at her, with her mouth filled.  
“Come on Serena, truth or dare?” said Tori impatiently.  
“Me?” Serena swallowed hard, “Uh..truth.”  
“Truth,” repeated Tori with a sly look in her eyes. “Ok Serena. How old were you when you and Darien first did-the-dirty”.  
“Ha ha, that’s a good one Tori,” said Sky as they gave each other a hi5. All eyes stared curiously at Serena, who now resembled a scared rabbit.  
“Uh...how old...was I” well I uh...”  
“Come on Serena, “Molly said as if trying to get her to open her mouth to take a spoon of disgusting medicine, “We have all done it before. There is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.” Sky and Tori nodded in agreement.  
“Well,” began Serena, “I guess I was uh...15.’  
“15!?” screamed everyone. Serena feared this would have happened. Talk about a sentence that answers one question but raises so many others.  
“Where did you do it?”  
“Was he big?”  
“Did you feel guilty afterwards?  
“Does your mom know?”  
Serena didn’t feel like answering any more questions. Her turn was over. They were not playing fair. She then gained a sudden interest in her wrist watch. Midnight.  
“Hey guys...guys...SHUT UP ALREADY! Isn’t it time for the 3 Lights concert?”  
“Oh yea!” the three curious cats sprang from their chairs and headed toward the living room. “This isn’t over yet, Serena,” said Tori before she finally left the room. Serena sighed. What a relief. She couldn’t believe that she had actually told them her little secret. The only person she ever told this was Luna, and she wasn’t even a person! “Well Serena,” Luna had said, “I don’t want to seem as though I’m butting into your private life, but I don’t want this to affect your school work, nor your Sailor Scout duties and responsibilities as the Moon Princess. Moreover, if you get pregnant at such a young age, WHO KNOWS how it might alter the future. So PLEASE be careful.”  
Serena smiled to herself. Poor Luna, she thought, she has been doing her best to train me into becoming a good Sailor Scout from the time I was 14. Sometimes I wonder how she puts up with me.  
“Hey Serena,” Molly called from downstairs, “the concert’s starting, are you....”  
“Coming!” sang Serena. She gobbled the last piece of her muffin and joined the others in the living room.  
Downstairs, the table was set for the occasion. Molly’s mom had really out done herself for her daughter’s special day. There were sausage rolls, souchi rolls, muffins, meatballs, (to go with Serena’s meatball head, according to Sky) and so much more.  
“Gosh Molly, by the time I’m ready to leave tomorrow I would have gained 5 pounds!” exclaimed Serena, whose plate was already piled up.  
“Well I’m flattered that you love my mom’s cooking Serena, but try not to overdo it ok? Remember in junior high when you were freaking out because you gained half a pound?”  
“Yea, yea, yea,” Serena waved a hand at Molly, “That was junior high Moll, everyone was freaking out over something.” Serena began getting flashbacks to that day in question when the Negaverse took over the local gym and nearly killed her teacher. Even Molly fell for the trap, along with so many others at her school. Exploiting people’s dreams of becoming fit and beautiful just to steal their energy was a really low blow in Serena’s books. If it weren’t for her who knows... “Serena are you seriously day dreaming at midnight,” joked Molly. Serena snapped back into reality.  
“Oh sorry Moll, I guess I zoned out. Look Molly, it’s your birthday ok? I would gladly gain 5 pounds once a year, every year, just for you.” Molly blushed. “Now come on, we’re missing the show!”  
Tori and Sky were already sprawled out on the couch, singing their heart out in front of the TV to the 3 Lights hit song, Unreachable Feelings.  
“So they finally decided to join us,” said a sarcastic Tori. Molly amd Serena stuck they tongue out at her simultaneously (as best friends so) and sat on the rug.  
“On my gosh, look at Seiya, he’s so hot!” exclaimed Sky.  
“Yaten is mine,” affirmed Tori.  
“They are all hot, guys,” said Molly.  
“Oh really now,” said Tori slyly, “looks like the birthday girl wants to take ALL for the team!” Tori and Sky started laughing hysterically and high fived each other. All this attention made Molly’s cheeks flush. “Oh come on guys, that’s not what I meant. You guys are such perverts. I’m sure Serena will agree with me that all of them are hot, right Serena?”  
Serena was not paying attention. She was being her usual self, chowing down on two sausage rolls at the same time, while watching the TV. “Serena!” yelled Molly.  
“Wha-what?! What’s the matter?” The girls laughed in unison.  
“Which one of the 3 Lights do you find is the hottest,” asked Sky, “Or do you think they are all equally fuckable like Miss Molly.”  
“OMG it isn’t like that, Sky!” said a defensive Molly, “just answer the question already, Serena.”  
Um...which one?” repeated a naive-sounding Serena. She stared at the TV. But she was far from naive. The question almost made her uncomfortable. How could she forget her taboo affairs with the band leader, Seiya. How she had so given into the temptation of his lips four years ago when Darien had gone off to study. To make matters worse, he was not a “he” at all. All 3 of the Sailor Starlights were women who transformed into men to blend in on Earth. Serena had kissed a girl, who was a guy, who was also a Sailor Scout, and she couldn’t tell anyone.  
“Gee Serena is it really that hard,” said an impatient Tori, “I mean I know you have a fiancé and all but...”  
“Guys can we just enjoy the show before we all knock out,” interrupted Serena.  
“I second that,” added Molly. The other two rolled their eyes and muttered their ‘whatever’s’; but they complied.

.  
.  
.  
.  
Chapter 3 (EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT)  
-“Hotaru...”  
-“Who’s there?!”  
-“Hotaru... did you think you could escape me forever?”  
-“No...Please...Leave me alone!”  
-“Give me your body child!”  
-“Amara, Michelle! Help me!”  
-“Do you really think you can be saved forever?”  
-“Stop!”  
“Hotaru, Hotaru wake up,” Amara was now at the bed side of the troubled 16 year old. Hotaru sat up on the bed, grabbing her chest and breathing hard. The Saturn symbol glowed on her forehead, but soon disappeared upon her awakening. She was soaked through with sweat from her pyjamas right down to the bed sheets. She looked nothing less than traumatized.  
“It’s ok, I’m here,” Amara put one hand around her shoulder and held the teen by her hand to comfort her.  
“Amara, it was her again!” cried Hotaru, “She wants to possess me again Amara! I don’t know how to stop her!” Amara listened helplessly to the poor girl. Hotaru had been having frequent nightmares about Mistress 9 over the past two weeks, and Amara was smart enough to know that they were not just hallucinations.  
Michelle was now standing in the doorway of the bedroom. She did not even bother putting on attire because it would just hinder the process of attending to the emergency. She stood there in her blue underwear, her naked breasts complimenting the dim light of Hotaru’s bedside lamp, which Amara had switched on.  
“Amara, what news?” asked Michelle without hesitation.  
“It’s happening to her again,” replied Amara, “Mistress 9 is not giving her a rest. If this keeps happening to her -” Michelle gave a sign to end the conversation. The one thing she did not want was to frighten the teen more than she already was. The blue haired lady walked across the room to the foot of the bed and sat down.  
“It’s ok honey, she won’t hurt you now; we will never let that happen.” Michelle rubbed Hotaru’s foot in reassurance.  
“Why is she doing this!” exclaimed a tearful Hotaru, “What does she want form me?! Why is she even here? I thought Sailor Saturn killed her! I don’t want to go through this again, Michelle. I’m tired of fighting. I just want to be a normal teenage girl!”  
The couple sat there in a mixture of emotions. They had been at peace for well over three years now. This was a very rare in their world. Not to mention, Hotaru had been through so much in her short life; from having a mad scientist for a father, to being possessed and then reborn, then summoning Sailor Saturn. The girl had barely known what peace meant until recent times. She just started discovering the life of a normal teenager- the boys, the fake friends, the hormones, THE MOVIES... and she enjoyed every minute of it. The thought of the habits of the past making their way to the present, was a frightening and exhausting one for all of them.  
Amara got up and headed to the bathroom to get tissue for Hotaru. Michelle was now sitting closer to the victim.  
“Michelle, can I sleep in your room tonight,” asked Hotaru shyly, “the nightmare was really horrible tonight and I really don’t want to be alone right now.”  
“Of course you can, Taru,” replied Michelle,” I don’t think Amara would have a problem with it-”  
“A problem with what?” asked the tomboy as she re-entered the room with tissue and a cup of water.  
“Hotaru asked if she could sleep with us tonight, and I told her it was ok,” replied Michelle.  
Amara had a second of awkwardness on her features. “Oh um... well..yea, sure, I can’t see why not.”  
“Great,” replied Michelle, “Ok Hotaru, we’ll give you a moment to change into some dry clothes and you’ll meet us in our room.” Hotaru nodded.  
Many thoughts filled the couple’s minds as they left the room to return to theirs. For Michelle, she worried about Hotaru’s safety and well being. For Amara, the thoughts were of Hotaru as well, but they were slightly different. She wondered if letting Hotaru sleep with them was really a good idea. Believe it or not she had been subtly watching Hotaru’s graceful blossoming into teenage hood. She noticed everything from her legs getting longer, to her breasts getting swollen and her hour glass figure becoming more defined. Amara had been trying to convince herself that it was an innocent realization, especially when Michelle had mentioned it once or twice. “Look at how beautifully Hotaru is growing,” she would say. “Yes she is,” Amara would reply, trying to sound as normal as possible. If Michelle, who had been her lover for some years now could speak about Hotaru in that way and seem so genuine about it, then so could she...right?  
Amara and Michelle had adopted Hotaru from the time she was reborn. Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time, had used her power to allow Hotaru to age rapidly, so that she may once again become Sailor Saturn and join in battle. Within a couple of weeks she had already hit age 13, where she then began aging normally. Amara never really had time to experience Hotaru as a little kid, which would probably add to the reason she saw the teenager as more than family. Not to mention the guardian of Uranus is a freak by nature. The thought of two women sharing her bed tonight was like gaining half the Moon Kingdom right now.  
“Amara, we need to do something about this situation fast,” said a concerned Michelle, “I did not want to get the other Sailor Scouts involved but it seems like we may have no choice.”  
“We must get them involved,” replied Amara, now very aware, “there is no way we can take on Mistress 9 by ourselves. What’s worse, we don’t even know if she’s working on her own or...”  
“Or if Pharaoh 90 is with her.” Michelle finished her partner’s sentences as usual, but this time she wished she hadn’t. The look of concern and fear was very evident on her face.  
“Tomorrow,” said Amara, noticing how distressed her partner looked, “we will go visit Serena tomorrow.” Michelle nodded.  
The tom boy watched her partner walk across the floor in her panties to get an extra pillow and blanket from the closet. All these taboo thoughts about Hotaru had turned her on a bit. She walked over to Michelle as she reached for the top shelf. She gently pressed her breasts and pubis against Michelle’s bare back and ass. Michelle gasped softly, “what are you doing Amara,” she sang jokingly.  
“Just trying to feel your body through my pyjamas,” was the reply. Michelle’s arm was still up in her attempt to get the pillow and blanket. Amara pressed that hand against the shelf with one hand and cupped Michelle’s breast with the other, as if to brace herself. She then stated rubbing slowly against her. “You feel so good,” whispered Amara. Michelle could feel her partner’s hard nipples and bare pussy rubbing against her, even with her pj’s on. She wore no underwear and she could feel her clitoris sticking out of her lips, rubbing on the Neptune queen’s ass crack.  
“Amara....Hotaru...is gonna come in here...any minute.”  
“Well, I guess...I should stop...”  
“No... please don’t stop...you feel so good...”  
“Bend a little more for me.”  
Amara shifted the leg of her short pyjamas to the side to expose her wet pussy. With the other hand, she pulled Michelle’s panties between her ass cheeks. “Your panty is so fucking wet Michelle,” she whispered as she connected her own crotch to the wetness. She rubbed Michelle’s beautiful ass as she humped her. She tried to be as quiet as possible.  
“Yes Amara...I like that... grind me like that please...I could feel your cum on my ass and it feels so good.”  
“Fuck Michelle, your cunt is so warm and wet. Let me see that pretty pussy.” Amara knelt down and pulled Michelle’s panties to the side. She wasn’t the Guardian of Neptune for nothing. Her wetness dripped down her thighs and Amara’s fingers to the floor. Amara spread her lips wide open to see her beauty. “Oh Michelle, every time I see your pussy it’s so much more beautiful than the last time. Look at your fucking hole pour for me.” Amara couldn’t help but stick her tongue inside her girlfriend’s hole.  
“FUUUCKK YESS!” Michelle couldn’t contain herself.  
“Shhh”, said Amara, “Hotaru might hear you.” She continued tongue fucking the dripping hole. Michelle bit her lip and squirmed under Amara’s tongue. She tasted and felt so good that Amara couldn’t help but play with her own wet pussy.  
A knock at the door interrupted their sinful act. “Hey guys can I come in?” asked Hotaru from the outside. The two horny Scouts quickly composed themselves. “Um...yes you can Hotaru,” answered Michelle.  
Hotaru entered the room and the smell of sex was very evident. Amara had dashed into the connecting bathroom to wash her hands and face while Michelle very rapidly pulled down the extra pillow and blanket. The teen realized that she might have interrupted a sexual encounter; she blushed at the thought. Although she was still a virgin, she was not naive about sex. Michelle had given her “the talk” when she started menstruating at age 14. Her school also had regular talks on that sort of thing, and she had friends that talked about their sexual encounters.  
More so, she had also discovered porn. It started out as a completely innocent venture. Her friend Tsusami had talked about giving an older boy a blow job. Hotaru was too shy to ask what that meant, and decided to Google it on her lap top when she got home; and boy did she find out. She became fascinated with what she saw and discovered what these videos were doing to her body – the hardness of her nipples, the pulsing of her vagina and the wetness that came with it. She even started masturbating when she saw a video of a woman doing it.  
The camera was close up on the woman’s vulva and her fingers danced between her wet labia. Hotaru then wondered what her own pussy looked like. She paused the video and fetched a hand mirror. She sat on the chair and placed each leg on either arm of the chair,, spreading herself. She held up the mirror at an appropriate angle, and saw her pussy for the first time. She was already wet from watching the video and noticed the tiny hole where her cum oozed. She spent a couple of minutes exploring and then decided that she wanted to try what the woman was doing. She unpaused the video and the woman continued rubbing her clit and moaning. The teen put one finger on her own clitoris and noticed how sensitive it was. She realized immediately that she could not rub it as rough as the woman on the screen. She grabbed the hand mirror again to make sure she was doing it right. She caressed her clit very gently and moaned softly at the sensation. The scent of her virgin pussy had now reached her nostrils and she liked it. The woman in the video started becoming louder and cursing and gyrating her pelvis. Hotaru felt like she was empathising with her. The pussy on the screen had her in a trance. She was not in full control of her hands anymore. Her fingers circled her clit faster and faster and her heart started racing. She wasn’t sure what was going on but she couldn’t stop – it felt too good. The woman let out a loud cry and started shaking – liquid started flowing from her more than usual. Hotaru felt like something was going to come out as well. She closed her eyes and the orgasm took over her body. She let out a long moan. She couldn’t move much because of the position she was in, so she fully gave herself to the climax. However, she couldn’t even stand it for five seconds. She was new to this and her clit was still too sensitive. She stayed there on the chair, legs still spread, panting and trembling for maybe two full minutes. She could feel the cum oozing from her, just like the woman on the screen and realized she had dropped the hand mirror at some point.  
Hotaru knew enough about being wet, so when she came closer to the bed and her eyes fell on Michelle’s wet panty crotch, she blushed a little and looked away.  
“Taru, which side of the bed do you prefer?” asked Michelle, “Or do you prefer sleeping in the middle.”  
“Well I don’t want to impose,” said Hotaru, “anywhere is ok for me.”  
“You can sleep in the center Hotaru,” said Amara coming out of the bathroom, “We know you had a rough night and you would probably feel safer between us. Just don’t make it a habit ok?” She added the last part jokingly and winked at Hotaru, which made the teen laugh a little. Amara was the more serious and assertive one of the household, but she had a very caring soul. On the rare moments that she did crack a joke, one couldn’t help but laugh to cherish the moment.  
“Alrighty then,” began Michelle, “Well I’m going to jump in the shower and I will meet you guys in the sheets.” Hotaru did not even bother questioning why Michelle was going to have a shower at 2AM, especially knowing what had gone on before she entered the room.  
Amara and Hotaru climbed onto the green sheets of the queen sized bed. The lay there in silence for a few minutes, until Amara’s eyes fell upon the transformation sticks on the bedside table.  
“Hotaru,” she began.  
“Yea?”  
“Do you know where your transformation stick is?”  
“Of course, it’s in my closet.”  
“I think you should keep it closer to you. Like on your bedside table.”  
“Ok.”  
“I also think that you should start carrying it with you again.”  
“I was afraid you would say that.”  
“Michelle doesn’t want to scare you, but it’s not about that anymore. None of us wants to lose you again, and if the time comes for us to fight, we must – ALL of us.  
“I have thought about that Amara. I just don’t want to lose control again. You know how Sailor Saturn can become...”  
Amara now turned to look Hotaru dead in the eye. “If and when that time comes, then we will deal with it. Right now, you have to help us protect you.”  
“I understand.”  
Michelle now exited the bathroom wearing her towel. “Yes Amara, I could hear the conversation,” said Michelle with a friendly attitude.  
“Well it was not meant to be a secret, love,” answered Amara sarcastically. The Neptune queen rolled her eyes before sitting on the side of the bed where Hotaru lay.  
“Amara is right though, Hotaru. We must remember that we are Sailor Scouts before we are human beings. We have a duty to the universe. The situation does look scary now, but when the time comes there is no such thing as fear...”  
“Like I said, I understand,” interrupted Hotaru with a little attitude in her voice. Michelle threw her hands up in the air and proceeded to the closet.  
“Ok then,” began Amara, “I think it’s time that this teenager hit the sack, along with us two annoying adults, right Michelle?”  
“Dam straight, Amara!”  
“Oh come on guys, I didn’t mean it like that!”

.  
.  
.  
.  
Chapter 4  
“Lip gloss, lip gloss and even more lip gloss. Serena girl, are you ever going to upgrade?” Mina was rummaging through the Moon Princess’s dresser draw, searching for answers. The two blonds had spent the entire morning at the mall, doing what Luna liked to call, ‘spending unnecessary money.’ You could always trust the black feline to have a killjoy moment every time the girls were having fun. Even Artemis had to remind her sometimes that the girls are entitled to enjoy their life.  
“Oh my gods Serena, you still have this?!” She pulled out a particular pink lip gloss. “I remember giving you this on your 16th birthday. I’m flattered and appalled at the same time.”  
“Oh Mina,” Serena laughed, “You know I’m not into fashion like the Goddess of love and beauty.”  
“And we could all thank the stars for that!” interrupted Luna, “Serena already spends half her money on food...or should we even categorize donuts, ice cream, cookies and the like as food Serena?”  
“Oh pipe down, Luna,” Serena pushed the feisty feline off the bed. The cat let out a screech at the sudden jerk. “Now Mina, I’m dying to see how that red and white polka dot dress looks on you so can you please leave my boring dresser alone and get to changing?” Mina now had a huge grin on her face.  
“You don’t have to ask twice!” she sang, “but you have to try on the pink sequin dress that I picked out for you, ok?”  
“Sure thing!”  
Luna and Artemis sat in the corner of the room and watched the two excited blonds.  
“Oh Artemis,” sighed Luna, “What are we going to do with these two.”  
“Oh I’m not worried about them,” replied the white feline, “they are the same two beautiful girls that we trained and helped raise. Not many girls in their 20’s are as happy and genuine as these two Luna, and we should be proud and thankful for how they have matured nicely, ESPECIALLY knowing what they’ve been through.”  
“I guess you’re right,” replied Luna, “they are indeed beautiful girls. Serenity would be pleased...”  
“Oh my gods, Mina, I can’t!”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“This dress is too complicated!”  
“Serena, it’s on backwards!”  
“How was I supposed to know that!”  
“Let me help you.”  
“Why does it have all these strings?!”  
“Stoop down Serena, I can’t see!”  
“This is really tight in the hips...did I get fat?”  
“No no... Just be patient... OMG where does this string even go?!”  
“You see what I mean?”  
“Stay still, I almost have it!”  
Luna and Artemis stared blankly at the live entertainment.  
“Artemis, did you use the word ‘matured’ earlier?”  
“I believe I did.”  
“I think you should evaluate your descriptions.”  
“Yes, yes I will think before I speak next time.”  
The two blonds stood before the critical cats. “How do we look?” they asked in unison.  
“Well, it looks like Crystal Tokyo has found their next top models,” replied an emphatic Artemis.  
“You really think so?” exclaimed Mina. The Goddess of Venus could always count on her cat to give the best compliments. In her career as a TV actress, Artemis was her number 1 fan.  
“Luna, what do you think?” asked Serena. Luna inspected the girls with her eyes. “Well I must say, all that excitement and trouble really paid off. Serena, you look stunning; and Mina, that dress was made for you.  
Serena was in shock. “Really Luna? You mean that?”  
“But I told you that you would look good in that girl,” said Mina, “I don’t know why you keep kidding all that moon-kissed beauty, you’re a natural!” Serena went to the mirror to look at herself. She turned left, then right, then to the back. The dress did fit her well. She had a moment of vanity, and then thought maybe she should wear this dress for Darien when he returns on holidays from studying. It would surely catch him off guard.  
“Aye Princess, you done feeling yourself?” Mina stood beside her at the mirror. “Oh wow, we do look amazing. Let’s take a picture!” She grabbed her phone from the bed and the girls took several mirror pictures in different angles. A knock on the bedroom door interrupted their selfie frenzy.  
“Serena, you have visitors!”  
“Ok mom, coming! Guys I’ll be right back.”  
“You’re not going to change?” asked Mina.  
“Girl I’m trying to get comfortable in this new look, ok?” replied Serena with a snap as she hurried out the door.  
“Mina, I think you’ve created a monster,” joked Luna.  
“Oh give her a break, will ya Luna? She is the Moon Princess after all. What good is it being a princess if you can’t feel like royalty from time to time?”  
Serena descended the staircase a bit slowly, as the dress was made for a graceful walk. As she reached the final step, the astonished look on her face was very evident when she discovered who her guests were.  
“Amara, Michelle,” she managed to say.  
“Queen Serenity,” said an even more astonished Amara, the dress catching her off guard.  
“Wow Serena,” began Michelle, “did you predict our coming and dressed for the occasion?” Serena laughed and walked over to embrace her guests.  
“Would you guys like anything? Coffee..tea..juice?”  
“No that’s fine,” replied Michelle, “we don’t plan on staying too long.” Amara noticed Mrs Tsukino was still in the kitchen not too far away. “Um..Serena,” she began, “we have some...business to discuss with you.” By her body language, she made it clear how confidential it was.  
“Oh,” replied Serena, “Well you wanna come upstairs? Mina is here as well.”  
“That’s fine,” said Michelle. With that, the trio headed up the stairs.  
Serena pushed open the door. “Guys, we have visitors!” Mina and the two felines had a split second of shock at the sight of the guests. “Amara! Michelle!” they all exclaimed in unison.  
“Well hello there everyone! It’s been forever,” replied Michelle. Amara did a double take at Mina. “Well, it seems we’ll have to go back home and change into something more royal, cause dam...”  
Mina blushed and then let out a stupid laugh, “Oh stop it you. Serena and I went shopping this morning and we just picked out a few things, no biggy.” Her ‘teenage’ excitement was very evident. Serena rolled her eyes. *Come on Mina, you’re straight. Pull yourself together.*  
Michelle walked across the room to Luna and Artemis and gently stroked their head. The cats let out a soft purr under the touch. “Aww, look at you two cuties.”  
“Oh come on Michelle,” began an embarrassed Artemis, “I’m just your ordinary house cat. Luna on the other hand is meant for the Cat Walk... get it?” Now Luna was the one who was blushing.  
“We have news,” commenced Amara quite abruptly, as if trying to prevent the moment from getting too comfortable.  
“Please tell me it has something to do with you two getting married,” said Mina half sarcastically. The lesbian couple blushed but Amara tried to play it off by clearing her throat.  
“Hotaru has been having terrible nightmares these past couple of weeks. We think that Mistress 9 may be trying to possess her...again.”  
“Mistress 9?!” exclaimed everyone.  
“But... but that’s impossible,” cried the Moon Princess, “Sailor Saturn defeated that witch. You all were there.”  
“Yea,” replied Mina, “Serena was the only one that could have entered that explosion and save Hotaru. We nearly got killed in that battle.”  
“Trust me guys,” began Michelle, “we have been trying to come up with the most valid explanation for why Hotaru could be experiencing those nightmares. When the Saturn symbol started showing up on her forehead, we knew that the situation was serious.  
The look on Mina’s face was one of confusion and concern. “Luna, do you have any idea as to what could be going down with Hotaru? Because right now, I am perplexed.”  
Luna now stood on all four paws. “Well first of all, we can’t take for granted that a past enemy can resurface. A perfect example is Nehelenia...”  
“That’s different,” interrupted Mina, “Nehelenia was banished into an eternal sleep. Mistress 9 was destroyed, along with Pharaoh 90. Both the tree and the root were demolished.”  
“Unless someone is planting seeds again,” continued Artemis, “What about Hotaru’s father. Are you all still in contact with him?”  
“Hotaru goes to visit him from time to time,” replied Amara, “We used to accompany her until she insisted that she was comfortable with going alone. But from what I saw, he seemed like a normal, loving father. I doubt he would try to pull a stunt like that on his daughter again.”  
“Well don’t forget,” added Luna, “Professor Tomoe did appear to be a normal loving father on our first encounter. So we can’t cross him out of our suspect list just yet.”  
“It would hurt me to know that Tomoe is using Taru as a lab rat again, “expressed Michelle, “but I guess you’re right Luna.”  
“I don’t mean to sound unsympathetic, Michelle,” began Artemis, “But if it is Professor Tomoe that is responsible for Hotaru’s plight, at least we’ll have an easy lead.”  
Mina responded sharply, “Yes, but that still won’t solve the mystery of how Mistress 9 could still be alive. I totally missed the memo that scientists can now raise the dead.”  
“We need to keep an open mind,” responded Luna, “I suggest someone goes to Professor Tomoe’s laboratory and...”  
“I’ll go,” Amara didn’t even wait for Luna to finish, “Actually, I can go right now. It’s almost 1 o clock. He should be just finishing lunch and fully energized for a conversation.”  
“Now Amara, be careful what you say and how you say it. Remember, he is still just a suspect.”  
“Don’t worry, I know how to handle myself.”  
“Hey now wait just a minute,” Mina interrupted the plan, “Isn’t this Sailor Scout business? Why should she go alone?”  
“It’s too early for an army, Mina,” replied her trusting white cat, “We need to create a strategy to cover ourselves in case we are wrong about the professor. If he has nothing to do with it, its best he does not know.”  
“That’s right,” affirmed Luna, “what you can do now is summon the girls to a meeting tonight to let them know of the situation.” Mina nodded in agreement.  
“Before we go,” began Michelle, “we have a suggestion to make. Serena?”  
The Moon Princess had been quiet for the entire planning. The sadness was evident in her features.  
“What’s wrong, Serena?” asked a concerned Mina.  
“Is this really our destiny?” Serena began, “We’ve been at peace for so long, then one day your whole life changes again and you have to readjust without thinking about it. Now you’re telling me that another old enemy is in our radar again. Are you guys really OK with this kind of life? Maybe it’s just me. I’m not even meant to be a Sailor Scout. Maybe it’s all these princess genes that always have me longing to just be a normal girl with a normal life...” Serena was now in tears. Michelle ran to her distress.  
“Oh Serena, don’t cry...”  
“No Michelle. Let me cry now because I’m sure that this will be the only cry I’m allowed to have for a long time. Poor Hotaru. She has been through so much shit in her life. Just when you think she can finally grow up like a normal teenage girl...” The tears now over powered her.  
“I feel you, Serena,” said Mina reassuringly, “None of us are really prepared for this. But we’re all in this together.”  
“That’s right, Serena,” added Luna, “whether you were meant to be a Scout or not, everyone in this room right now knows that we can’t defeat the enemy without you.”  
“That’s why we’re here,” added Amara, “Serena, I promise I will give you an appropriate pep talk in the near future. But for now, time is drawing nearer. Like Michelle said, we have a suggestion. Would you be OK with inviting Small Lady to spend some time here with us?”  
“Rini?” replied a surprised Serena. Michelle continued, “Yes. We thought about it when Hotaru was in the prime of her nightmare episodes. Hotaru doesn’t really have a friend her age she can open up to. She has a few friends at school, but you know Hotaru. She’s still a bit introverted and plus she can’t talk to just anyone about what she’s been through.”  
Serena thought for a second.  
“If it is too much trouble,” replied Amara, “we could look after Rini so you won’t be solely responsible.”  
“I don’t mind looking after her,” interjected Serena, “Rini is always welcomed here. But if it’s for Hotaru, sure she can stay with you guys, or we can share her. Either way, I’m fine with it.”  
“Great. We just needed you permission before we ask permission from the ‘high powers.’ Since you are the Moon Princess, anyone that wants a ‘time travel license’ needs your approval.”  
“They do?” asked meatball head in utter astonishment.  
“Of course Serena,” continued Michelle, “Why you think you guys thought we were enemies at first.”  
Serena paused...”Wait, what?”  
“Ha ha,” was Amara’s response to Michelle’s clever response, “But seriously, Serena. When enemies enter our world they usually break at least one time barrier. Whoever does that without seeking permission from Sailor Pluto, is usually against the queen. Think about our past enemies Serena.”  
Mina and Serena stared in astonishment at the newly found knowledge. “Whoa..Luna how come you never taught us that.”  
“Oh please, Serena, replied Luna, “You barely learned the things I did teach you. So please don’t crucify me for a piece of trivia.”  
“But wouldn’t that have been useful to us in the past?” asked a curious Mina.  
“Not really,” replied Amara, “That’s only if we wanted to see how far in the galaxy an enemy came from; and that news is useless. If we wanted to locate which time barrier, it would be too late anyway. It would usually be well into the Solar System by the time we detect it.”  
The room was silent. Until..”WOW! Amara you really know your stuff!” exclaimed Serena.  
“Only the best to protect the Moon Princess,” replied the charming Amara, with a bow. Now it was Serena’s turn to blush, and then she laughed.  
“Amara is definitely the most knowledgeable of the outer Scouts,” said a proud Michelle.  
“And arguably the inner Scouts,” added Mina with a stupid grin.”  
“Sailor Mercury,” affirmed Amara, “she is the book worm. Learn from her. Now I think we’ve over stayed our welcome. My royal duty is done for today,” she winked at Serena.  
“Bye everyone, we’ll keep in touch,” Michelle embraced everyone.  
“Let me see you guys out,” said Serena. Luna jumped on the bed, “Mina, in the meantime contact the girls about tonight.”  
“Way ahead of you, Luna,” her wrist was already close to her lips as the wrist communicator dialled Sailor Jupiter.  
“Hey Lita? Come in girl...tonight at my house, Sailor Scout meeting...7pm sharp... See you then... Oh girl can you make some of those chocolate muffins? YESSS!!!”

.  
.  
.  
.  
Chapter 5  
The residence of Professor Tomoe was quite like what one would expect of a successful scientist. The white exterior was of a grand architecture, three stories high. The lawn was neatly trimmed and on the right side of the home stood a green house. Three small satellites were positioned at different points of the roof. The doors were all made of the same metallic material, and the windows were spherically designed.  
The neighbourhood itself was generally a wealthy one. It was a rural area comprising no more than ten residencies, two of which were apartment complexes. The atmosphere was very serene but slightly uninviting. It was almost as if it had biasness towards the inhabitants, and visitors were meant to feel comfortable, but not too comfortable.  
The guardian of Uranus stood outside the large, white gates of the Tomoe residence, contemplating her next move. In the past, she had always been one to face a battle head on. Strategizing had never been one of her strong points. She was a fighter, not a thinker. It was only when she was forced to partner up with Sailor Mercury years ago, did she understand what she lacked. Amara admitted that it was Amy’s intelligence that gave them the upper hand in battle. Since then, Amara made it her duty to try thinking more during any situation. She even became inspired to do more research on the universe to broaden her intelligence. Despite the age difference and level of experience as a Sailor Scout, Amara did admit to herself that Amy inspired her greatly.  
Which was why small streams of doubt were now beginning to flow through her mind. It wasn’t even one hour since she discussed the situation with Serena and the others, and she was already jumping into a potential fight. *Am I being too hasty? Should I have come alone?* A flash back of Hotaru shaking and crying out of fear gave her the answer she needed. *Fuck it* she thought as she pressed the button on the side of the gate. A voice on an intercom was heard.  
“Yes? Who is it?”  
“Professor, it’s me, Amara.”  
“Oh, Amara. One second please.”  
About five seconds later the automatic gate slowly pulled apart. The tall, bleached haired tomboy stepped through with hands in pockets and walked along the concrete path that led to the entrance of the grand structure. A tall, middle aged man opened the door.  
“Amara. What a pleasant surprise,” began Tomoe as he extended a hand which Amara accepted.  
“How’s it going, Professor,” replied Amara.  
“Oh I’m not as good as you my dear. Would you like to come in?”  
The inside of the house was very neatly structured. Each room seemed bigger than the average. It seemed that Professor Tomoe favoured the colour white. Mostly everything from the shiny tiles to the glossy ceiling lacked colour.  
“Please have a seat; I’ll be with you shortly.”  
Amara sat on the leather couch of the huge living room. From her angle she could see the white haired man hastily preparing two cups of tea.  
“But where is your other half today?” he asked from the kitchen.  
“Michelle has rehearsals every afternoon this week,” replied Amara.  
“Ah Michelle. She certainly knows how to work that violin. I have yet to come across a more passionate violinist in all my 40 years.” Amara let out a sound of agreement. Tomoe approached the living room with the two mugs.  
“I hope you like Rose tea,” he said, “It was readily available since I had lunch not too long ago. Not to mention everything else has not began blooming yet in the green house.”  
“Rose tea is fine, thanks.” Replied Amara as she received the mug. Tomoe sat on the arm chair adjacent to the couch that seated Amara. The chandelier in the center of the room reflected sunlight from a nearby window onto the professor’s huge glasses. Hotaru loved that chandelier. The professor had designed it with ornaments to depict the solar system. At night when the switch was off, the planets even glowed in the dark. Everyone who saw the creation for the first time was amazed by its beauty.  
“So Amara,” began Tomoe, “It’s been a while. How is my little one? Is she being good? On her last visit a couple weeks ago, she told me she started Volley Ball.  
“Yes,” answered Amara, “we insisted she join some kind of extracurricular activity to get her more sociable, so she chose the one that Tsusami was in.”  
“That’s good. As long as she does her best, I am a proud father.”  
“Indeed,” Amara paused for a moment of thought. “So professor, what have you been up to lately? Any new experiments?”  
“Well,” began Tomoe with a slight look of pride, “so far I have two new experiments that I’m quite pleased about. The first one is healing burns using potato skin.”  
“Wow, potato skin?” replied a genuinely amazed Amara, “How did you come up with that idea?”  
“It’s quite simple really, and quite ironic since we do refer to it as ‘potato skin’. Our epidermal cells are quite similar to that of a potato. Therefore, it wouldn’t be difficult to replace one with the other. I have tested it on different degrees of trauma on my lab rats. So far the 1st and 2nd degree burns have fully healed. I am currently waiting on the results of the more serious burns.”  
“That’s pretty cool,” commented Amara,” this could mean a whole new level to the world of recycling and medicine.”  
“Yes, but I’m not getting myself too excited just yet. You know how these things go sometimes.”  
“I guess. So what’s the other experiment?”  
“Well this one, I would prefer showing you rather than just explaining. Would you mind following me to the green house?” Professor Tomoe was already on his feet before Amara could answer. She followed the eager scientist through the side door and onto the stony path that lead to the green house.  
The sweet smell of Mother Nature hit Amara as soon as she entered the glass structure, giving her a 2 second dizzy spell. A multitude of flowers were on display in all corners of the green house. Professor Tomoe was well known for his extraordinary experiments and inventions. One of these was the crossbreeding of different types of flowers to create new species of flowers. The end results were all over the interior of the glass house, creating a beautiful carnival display. Amara recalled how the Sailor Scouts had loved being in the green house many years ago. Lita and Serena in particular went crazy over the pure red roses.  
Professor Tomoe stopped at a counter that held a cage of hamster. To the right of the cage were 3 glass discs, one of which was being hovered by a microscope. The scientist adjusted his huge spectacles and looked into the microscope before he commenced.  
“About a month and a half ago, I was looking through my telescope on the night of a full moon. I could have sworn I saw something resembling a comet shoot across the moon. I tried getting a second glimpse but it had already vanished. I stayed there staring at the sky for almost 10 minutes wondering if I had imagined the whole thing. As I was about to call it a night, ‘fairy dust’ started falling from the sky. It was like glowing powder and got all over my lab coat and in my hair. I rushed in the lab and dusted myself over a basin. I immediately observed it under the microscope, but couldn’t find any distinct atom design or chemical or biological make up. The next day I tested it on different types of plant life but the results were unchanging. I then fed some to Bijoux, one of my hamsters. Within seconds she was knocked out cold. She woke up the next day and was more energetic than ever. I again fed some to Pixie, who had a cut on his leg. When he woke up, the cut was practically nonexistent. Ever since then, I’ve been experimenting.”  
Amara took a close look at the five hamsters in the cage. Three looked like they were in a coma. The other two were very playful. “Very interesting indeed,” she commented. “Professor, can I observe the ‘fairy dust’?” The scientist moved aside and allowed Amara access to the microscope. All she saw through the lens was bright light. There was no kind of structure to the dust, as stated by the professor.  
“Oh wow, is that the time already?” exclaimed Tomoe, “I have a meeting at the Oak Tree Laboratory at 2:30. Amara is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about? We can reschedule a meeting for a more appropriate time.  
“That’s ok Prof. Sorry for dropping in unexpected. I’ll be sure to call next time.”  
“Oh don’t apologize. It gets lonely here sometimes and I appreciate random visits. Let me give you a bouquet of Violets for Michelle and Hotaru; I know how much they love those. And please give my regards to my little girl and tell her I look forward to her next visit.”  
“Will do.”

*  
*  
*  
*  
Chapter 6  
It was a very nostalgic moment at the residence of Sailor V later that evening. The five Sailor Scouts; Amy, Mina, Lita, Rae and Serena, along with the two cat guardians, all sat around the low table in the study – the same table they had gathered for sailor meetings and study evenings many times before.  
“So let me get this straight,” began Lita, “Mistress 9 has somehow risen from the dead, and is trying to possess Hotaru again, but only while she’s asleep? How are we so sure that Hotaru just isn’t drinking enough camomile at night? Or maybe stressed out over school or boys or something.”  
“Well I don’t know,” replied Mina, “but the fact that Sailor Uranus and Neptune contacted us after so long, it’s probably really serious. What do you think Amy?”  
“Sailor Mercury had been typing away on her laptop from the beginning of the discussion. A combination of letters and number danced on her glasses as they reflected from the screen; she alone knew what they meant. She responded without taking her eyes off the screen.   
“If Hotaru’s nightmares were normal, the Saturn symbol would not show up on her forehead. The fact that it did means that Saturn is trying to protect Hotaru from something.  
“I understand all that,” Rae interjected, “but why are these nightmares happening so frequently? If Sailor Saturn is trying to protect Hotaru then why isn’t she succeeding? I mean Mistress 9 was defeated by Saturn initially. Has she come back even stronger? Or is it a case where Hotaru actually has to transform?”  
Amy continued, “It’s a lot more complicated than that, Rae. Remember Saturn is the Sailor Scout of destruction, which is the opposite of protection. Remember the battle against Mistress 9 years ago? She was ready to take her own life in the process of destroying the enemy. From the way Amara and Michelle described the nightmares to you all, it’s a miracle that Hotaru is still alive.”  
“So what you’re saying is, “began Lita, ”Saturn could destroy Mistress 9 if she wants, but she doesn’t because that would mean taking Hotaru with her.”  
“So Hotaru is just helplessly suffering night after night as if she’s stuck in limbo? Now that’s just fucked up.” Rae was genuinely infuriated by this. “When I was nine I watched my mom suffer from cancer day after day and night after night. It was so unbearable to watch that I was more relieved when she died. I really don’t want Hotaru to suffer a similar fate.”  
“And she won’t, Rae,” Serena made a grand entrance into the conversation, “Hotaru’s future will not end like this. If the enemy is looking for a battle, then we will fight.”  
“That’s my girl,” replied Luna encouragingly.  
“Oh I’m all up for fighting,” said Lita as she connected a fist to a palm, “but where do we even begin? The enemy seems to be more subliminal that tangible.”   
“I’ve been thinking,” continued Serena, “Hotaru may need a bigger support system than just Amara and Michelle. I know they are gonna ask about bringing Rini here but...”  
“They are?” exclaimed Lita, Rae and Amy in unison.  
“Oh yea, I forgot to mention that part,” replied Mina with a stupid grin.  
“Wow, they really thought out of the box for that decision. Serena are you ok with that?” asked Rae.  
“Why is everyone asking me that question? Of course I’m ok with it.”  
“Oh come on, Serena,” was Rae’s raw response, “Everyone knows how jealous you get when Rini is around Darien.”  
“Yea well that was back then. I was very immature and clingy. Rini as well was a little girl. But she should be how old now, 15? I’m sure she has grown out of her annoying stage. And even if she hasn’t, she’s my future daughter. I would endure whatever for her.”  
“Amara also mentioned keeping Rini for a few nights at a time so that Hotaru would have company,” added Artemis, “So there won’t be too much responsibility on our end.”  
“But like I was saying,” continued a pleasantly annoyed Moon Princess, “I think we can all give Hotaru a one on one sometimes. For example Lita, you have a black belt in karate, you could give her a lesson or two. Or Rae, you could invite her to the temple once or twice. The extra activities would help ease her mind.”  
“Serena that is an excellent idea,” replied Artemis quite impressed.  
“I’m even surprised she thought of it on her own,” responded a smart mouthed Luna.  
Mina stood up excitedly, “Well I don’t know about you all but I’m ready to share my makeup and fashion skills with the lovely young lady!”   
Everyone seemed to like the idea, which made Serena happy.  
“Oh by the way guys,” interrupted Mina, “I will be starting a one month contract with the 3 Lights from next week. Their manager is on vacation so Yaten contacted me and asked if I wanted the job. It was an offer I could not resist.  
“Oh wow, Mina that’s wonderful,” exclaimed Amy.  
“So Mina, does that mean backstage passes and complimentary tickets for us?” winked Lita.  
“Well no promises but we’ll see,” she winked back, “but more importantly, do you think that we should get them involved?”  
“For now, I don’t think that’s our decision to make,” replied Artemis, “The Outer Scouts know who they want to get involved.”  
“Not to mention, you know how much Amara and Michelle were not too fond of them the last time, “added Rae.  
“Yea but that was so long ago,” replied Mina, “we fought Sailor Galaxia together. Everyone should be cool with everyone now, right? But anyway, I understand what you’re saying, Artemis. My lips are sealed.”  
“Oh Serena,” began Rae, “before I forget, here is you payment for working at the temple. Grandpa says thanks. He really appreciates it.” She handed over an envelope.  
“Yay! Thanks, Rae. I am so looking forward to taking Darien to the movies when he gets back.”  
“When does he get back?” asked Amy.  
“In the next two weeks.”  
“Serena, I’d bake you a whole chocolate cake if that money wasn’t gone by the next two weeks,” laughed Lita.  
“Well thanks for the motivation, Lita, but I can be very responsible with money.”  
“That sentence opened the floor to much chatter and laughter between the five girls. Luna just sat and watched. Despite the circumstances that brought them together, she was really happy for that moment.  
*  
*   
*  
*  
“The sun is setting, we need to move now.”  
“I hope we get a peaceful welcome.”  
“Don’t count on it.”


End file.
